


Noise Disturbance

by hellcsweetie



Series: Intimacy Is A B*tch [13]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellcsweetie/pseuds/hellcsweetie
Summary: Donna gets a noise disturbance complaint.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Series: Intimacy Is A B*tch [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677328
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Noise Disturbance

Donna has always been an exceptional neighbor. She doesn’t have guests over too often, she sends her whole floor Christmas cookies, she never lets parcels and deliveries sit at the front desk for too long. She knows her neighbors’ names and their children’s names, she asks after their relatives when she meets them by the elevators. She’s not particularly close with anyone in her building, despite having lived there for years, but she knows she’s as cherished there as she is everywhere else she goes.

Which is why she is surprised to find a letter under her door one evening after she gets home from work. The envelope is not sealed, which tells her it’s from the building manager. She opens it with curiosity and scans her eyes down the page.

_Oh_.

Her eyes widen instantly and she feels mortification flush her cheeks and her chest.

The letter tells her there have been repeated complaints about noise disturbance coming from her apartment. She’s hardly ever home, leaves early in the morning and comes back late at night. She doesn’t usually listen to music or loud TV and she hasn’t hosted a dinner party in a while. There is only one reason why that could be, really, and after some quick math the dates listed for the complaints confirm her assumption. 

She stares at the page as her hand unwittingly covers her mouth. This has never, ever happened before. She’s never been very quiet in the bedroom, but she’s always mindful of her neighbors and usually strikes the right balance between letting go and giving her building an earful. There have been louder moments before, she knows, but she also had to suffer through Kathy’s renovation, the Millers’ divorce and Mia and Pietro’s terrible twos, so she’s never been bothered by it before because hey, this is communal living.

But it’s apparently bad enough that her neighbors couldn’t just let it go - and bad enough that there is an actual list of nights on which she was too loud - and she doesn’t want to be a nuisance, especially not like this.

The thing is, there’s something about being with Harvey - and something about being with Harvey after twelve years of not being with him. On their first night back together she knew she was being completely scandalous, but she couldn’t bring even a fiber of her being to care. Their first round was fast and rough, and she’d had sex with a different man just 24 hours earlier but that didn’t matter - none of the previous men mattered anymore - because each hard thrust inside her and each clawing of his fingers into her ass or her hips and each time he bit her neck or her shoulder she cried out louder.

The first hour of Harvey at her place was a symphony of her moans and screams and his grunts. The noise, in a way, was part of the release, of them letting go of everything they had held back for a decade, and she was completely beyond holding anything back from him that night. She wanted him to know just how good he was making her feel, and so being quiet and respectful was the furthest thing from her mind.

But it didn’t stop then. Sometimes they’re gentle and slow and loving, and she loves it. She whispers things in his ear, she fills their bedrooms with sighs and soft whimpers and low chuckles and they both love it. 

But sometimes they’re not gentle. Sometimes they’re rowdy and dirty and that’s just them trying to press the longing and the pain of separation out of them, and when that happens she’s back to being loud. And they’ve been doing that a lot - and staying at her apartment a lot too - so, yeah, the list of dates makes sense.

She doesn’t really feel bad, because she could never feel bad about being with him, but she thinks it’s disrespectful to her neighbors to just ignore it, so she decides to talk to him about it when he gets there later. Even though that might be the most mortifying conversation she’s ever had.

“So,” Donna says casually as she curls up next to him on her couch, their refilled wine glasses in front of him. “I was thinking we could maybe spend more time at your place.”

He takes a sip of his drink and frowns slightly. “Yeah, sure. I thought you liked staying here, though.”

“I do!” she reassures him, “It’s just, you know, we could mix it up a bit more.” She shrugs a shoulder, tries to seem carefree.

Except Harvey knows her, so he narrows his eyes at her. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing’s going on.”

“Something is definitely going on, because half the time we’re at my place you complain about not having the right dress or a particular ring you wanna wear, and you know I don’t mind sleeping here, so there has to be an ulterior motive for this. Spill.”

She holds his gaze for a second, debating whether it’s worth trying to come up with an excuse, before she gives up, sighs and retrieves the letter from where she’d put it away.

Donna doesn’t even look at him as she hands him the paper, focusing instead on her wine and trying to quell the embarrassment bubbling inside of her.

Harvey suddenly bursts out laughing.

“This isn’t funny,” she frowns and whines because it’s her honor on the line here.

“I’m sorry, this absolutely _is_ funny,” he counters before grinning in the shrillest way she has ever heard. 

“Harvey…” she complains, though by now she’s starting to chuckle herself because this is truly ridiculous.

He wraps an arm around her shoulders, even as he continues to laugh freely, and pulls her closer. “I’m sorry,” he kisses her temple noisily as she pouts only half-playfully, “I just can’t believe I got Miss Neighbor of the Year to get a noise complaint.”

She swats his chest. “Stop, I’m serious. This is mortifying, these people have known me for years.”

“There is even a list of dates,” he teases on. “It probably matches your highlight reel,” he adds and wiggles his brows smugly.

She rolls her eyes and leans away from him, shaking her head. “This is so crass.”

Eventually Harvey must feel like he’s teased her enough, because he stops laughing, though his signature smug smirk remains.

It’s ridiculous and it’s not an actual, serious problem, but she still feels exposed and raw, because it was her they heard, not him, and she’ll still have to see these people around.

“Hey. We can alternate, one night here, one night there. We’ll leave the heavy stuff for when we’re there,” he offers as truce.

She eyes him suspiciously until he extends his hand between them. She purses her lips before taking it. She could never really resist him anyway.

He pulls her back against his side and kisses her hair again. “I promise. From now on, only the vanilla stuff when we’re here. Deal?”

She huffs a little. “Deal.”

“Still can’t believe your first building management letter was because of sex with me,” he mutters proudly after a few seconds of silence.

“Shut up,” she says as she suppresses a grin.

.

She feels the familiar tightness coiling in her belly. Their bodies are sweaty and warm and she feels his rhythm in her core and God, she just loves him so much. Her nails dig into his forearm, the one that’s holding her leg up, and her breathing is as fast and heavy as his hip bumping against her.

Harvey leans down.

“Scream for me,” he murmurs into her ear, that low, gravelly voice she loves.

She’d roll her eyes at him if she weren’t so beside herself with desire. She still manages to counter his teasing, though. “Make fun of me again and I’ll end this faster than you can say noise complaint.”

He snickers against her neck, but doesn’t pull back.

“I’m serious, Donna. I have no neighbors and I want to hear you scream,” he says and follows his words with a twist of her leg and an expert thrust that hits even deeper than before.

She does, loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Jess' (@woahrafferty) tweet.
> 
> For clarification purposes, in my head Harvey lives in the penthouse of his building. I don't know if the people below him would still be able to hear her but just bear with me here :)


End file.
